Sonic Boom: Sticks and Stones
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow is on the search to find Sticks for something that she really didn't do. Do you think its Eggman or somebody else behind this?


**Something that I came up with for Sticks having a twin brother named Stones. Can't wait to see more new episodes of Sonic Boom on Cartoon Network next week. **

**Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

**Stones belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa! Whoa! Simmer down, Shadow!" Sonic running and dodging from the chaos spears with his speed; he honestly has no idea why he's attacking as he tries to talk to him.

"I'll simmer down as soon as I find that annoying feral badger girl!" Shadow growled, chasing after the blue hedgehog in the jungle. Now this really made Sonic confused as to why his rival is after Sticks.

"What are you talking about?! Whoa!" he evade to the side from Shadow's punch, "What do you want with Sticks?! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"That doesn't matter!" Shadow hissed and tackled Sonic to the ground, tumbling down the hill and right into the lake.

***SPLASH***

"AAAHHH! HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" the screaming blue hedgehog squirming in the water, not noticing that he's simply sitting on the ground underwater.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not drowning. Hehehe….." Sonic blushed in embarrassment and jumps on the land.

"Grrr….you are more annoying than usual, Faker" Shadow said with a cold voice.

"Oh, yeah? You are more grumpy than usual, Faker" Sonic said.

"I don't have time for this. Tell where your badger friend is or I'll rip off your brown neckerchief to shreds?!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's brown neckerchief, gripping him in anger.

"Yo! Don't you dare touch my neckerchief!" Sonic growled in Shadow's face.

"Get your gloved hands off of him!" a feral badger swinging on the rope vine, coming towards Shadow and kicked him away from Sonic.

"Ugh!" Shadow grunts but manages to get back to his feet, "You! I've been looking for you, feral brat!"  
>"Hey! I'm no brat! How dare you call me that, red stripes!" Sticks threw her boomerang at him but he caught it.<p>

"Hmph, your weapon is pathetic" Shadow threw it aside, "Now to teach you a lesson for breaking into my house!"  
>Just as he was about to attack Sticks, Sonic got in between the two, hands held out to stop these two from fighting.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" Sonic touched their chests.

"Get out of my way, idiot!" Shadow growled.

"Hey! What do you mean I broke into your home?! I never did that! Oh, wait! I'm thinking you must've been hallucinating all day!"  
>"Now that's ridiculous! And don't lie to me, girl! I know it was you! You broke into my house 3 hours ago! And you're gonna pay the price!" Shadow yelled at her.<p>

"Both of you! Shut up!" the blue hedgehog grabbed them and ran in super speed to the jungle.

* * *

><p>A while later; Shadow was inside Tails' house having a meeting talk. Sticks was angry at the black and red hedgehog for accusing her.<p>

"All right, Shadow. Tell us how it happened. I'm sure it wasn't Sticks so please try to be nice" Amy said calmly.

"Hmph, fine" Shadow crossing his arms while sitting on the couch, "It happened like 4 hours ago when I was coming home. Inside was a mess and I saw a badger that looked a lot like her. Somehow she wore different attire" he explained the story.

"So there's a twin badger, huh? And then what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm….I'm starting to think that badger looked like a guy. Anyways, he went crazy and insane like I've never seen before. He tackled me down and whacked me in the face so hard I was knocked out. Right after I woke up he was gone. And that's where I began to find your feral friend but I bumped into Faker in the jungle" Shadow said, glaring at Sonic.

"Hey, don't look at me! It was an accident!" Sonic said.

"Hmph, whatever" Shadow rolled his eyes.

Just then, they all glanced at Sticks who was becoming paranoid and ready to go berserk.

"Uhh….Sticks? Are you okay?" Amy asked.

In 3 seconds, Sticks finally explodes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>Outside of Tails' house, Sticks' loud scream shook the whole area like an earthquake.<p>

As soon as she stopped screaming, the gang including Shadow had their hands covering their ears, eyes closed tightly and teeth clenched.

"Dude…..what did you scream for, man?" Knuckles groaned and uncovered his 'nowhere' ears.

"Sheesh…that was really annoying" Shadow rubbing his ear to hear clearly.

"This is crazy! Crazy! Crazy! Crazy! I think I know who it is!" Sticks grabbed Shadow's shoulders and shook him back and forth like a rag doll.

"Dooonnn't…touch…meeeee….." Shadow had stars swirling around his head from the dizziness. He shook his head off to recover from the dizziness and pushed Sticks away from him. Re-adjusting his white chest fur and dusting himself off, "Sheesh, you're really loco, feral girl"

"Do you know who it is, Sticks?" Sonic asked.

"It's my crazy twin brother, Stones!" Sticks screamed.

Shadow quickly put his hand on her mouth, "Next time you scream I'll rip off your mouth!"  
>"Don't be rude to her, Shadow! She's only a feral badger from the wilderness" Amy said.<p>

Sticks moved Shadow's hand away from her mouth, "This is worse than I thought! Stones is my twin brother that likes to hunt gems and rocks!"

"What's wrong with that?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong with that?! He's psycho, egomaniac, brain damage! He must've escaped from the asylum right now! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Sticks going paranoid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Sticks! I'm sure we'll find your twin brother and take him back to where he belongs. How bad can it be?" Sonic said.

"Never mind that! I'll take Shadow with me to fix the mess!" Sticks grabbed Shadow's arm, ran out the door.

* * *

><p>At the town, mobian people screaming in fear from this crazy insane male badger that resembles a bit like Sticks.<p>

"He's crazy! Run!" the mayor running away in fear to get away from that crazy male badger that is wrecking the wooden buildings in the town.

He grunts and growls like a prehistoric cave man, running around to find any gems or rocks that he can find.

Shadow and Sticks arrived as the people ran past them.

"All right, feral badger. Where is that twin brother of yours so I can knock him out?" Shadow clutched his fist in anger.

"Quiet! He's over there" Sticks points at her brother wrecking the store.

"Good. Now I can knock him out!" Shadow hover skates inside the wrecked store.  
>"Shadow, wait!" Sticks shouted but he already went in.<p>

She could hear noises of grunts, screams, and growls in the store. Shadow was thrown out the door and lands on the ground, "Ugh! That doofus is tougher than I thought" he gets back up.

Stones came out and growls in fury at Shadow, "Give….me…gem!" he said between his growls.

"I am not giving you my chaos emerald, egomaniac!" Shadow growled back.

"GGGGRRRRR!" that made him angry.

"Stones! Knock it off!" Sticks jumped down and shields Shadow.

"Sticks…" Stones growled at his twin sister, "Get out of the way!"  
>"Nuh-uh! You're going back to where you belong right now!" Sticks glared.<p>

She let out a Tarzan yell to call out the wild animals. Trees shuffling loudly as vicious non-mobian predators came out and circle around Stones.  
>"Whoa, that's a neat trick" Shadow's eyes widen.<p>

"Now drop the bags of gems and stones, brother. It's over now" Sticks said.

"Y-Y-Yes…sister…Sticks…." Stones dropped them and growls in defeat.

* * *

><p>Soon, Stones was taken back to the asylum where he belongs. Sticks felt very bad for her brother but it was the right thing to do.<p>

"Hmph, I really want to knock him out" Shadow said with a cold voice.

"Hey! Is that a way to thank me?! Well then, I guess you won't be having this back" Sticks held out a green Chaos Emerald in her hand.

"What the?" Shadow's eyes went wide, checking his quills to find out that there was no emerald in there, "How did you?"  
>"Heh, I've learned things in the wild my whole life" Sticks smirked.<p>

"Give that back feral brat!" Shadow tries to snatch it but she jumped on his shoulders and right up to the tree branch.

"Ah ah ah. Say please and I'll give it back to you" Sticks said.

"Can you….please…give me back the chaos emerald…..Sticks?" Shadow said, scoffing grumpily to be a little nicer to her.

"Okay" Sticks jumps down and gives the emerald back to him.  
>"Thanks" Shadow snatched it and hover skates home.<p>

"One day you'll thank me again, Shadow" Sticks crossed her arms and smirks.

The End.


End file.
